Uncover (Oneshot)
by thatotherwriter40919
Summary: What thoughts run under the stoic mask of Shinya Kougami? What about beneath the innocent facade of Akane Tsunemori. ONESHOT, uncover the unaccessible, forbidden thoughts of Kougami. (happens during the first season of the anime) DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PSYCHO-PASS. Rated T for language. A ShinKane/Kounemori (AkanexShinya) fanfic.


**AN: Hello readers, as you may have noticed, I have recently been MIA on my fanfic account :(. This is sadly because: A) I have academic and other stuff to deal with at the moment, which kinda sucks 2) stressed for midterm test flux 3)Busy with way too many extracurriculars. This is not to say that I don't love writing anymore than academics, but that because my parents nag me about this kind of stuff, I recently have had no time to write AT ALL (oh no). But I did manage to throw this oneshot (and I have to say, it's mediocre compared to the other one). This one was inspired by a song I was listening to called Uncover by Zara Larsson-BUT THE LYRICS ARE NOT IN THE STORY, SO ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN UNCOVER BY ZARA LARSSON OR PSYCHO-PASS! **

**Anyways- enjoy this super late March addition to my monthly one-shot series. ~Alice ;)**

* * *

Kougami knew that he shouldn't harbor feelings for the Inspector. He was a latent criminal, for fuck's sake! But he couldn't help but be attracted to the small, diminutive frame of Akane Tsunemori. Many would call her amazing for keeping her psycho-pass clear, despite working in such a stressful environment, but that was only scratching the surface of the walking enigma that was Inspector Tsunemori. Detective's intuition, insane selflessness, bravery and an intrinsic kindness. Hell, he knew that he was still far from fully understanding her, and it wasn't like she knew everything about him.

Unfortunately, he was still human. Despite the abundant pride he placed in his ice-cold façade, a certain superior was rendering his walls completely useless. If Ginoza could've read his mind, he was pretty sure he would have been sitting in an isolation chamber by now. Whoops.

That wasn't to say that all his thoughts of her were sinful. He liked to believe that Sibyl didn't factor in such an obsolete and subjective idea as sin. Abandoning his confusing philosophies, he turned his attention to the more important matter at hand: Akane Tsunemori.

Although most claimed he still possessed his normal calmness, internally, he was a massive battlefield. Chaos caused by the clash of morals, ethics and the heart. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to the inspector. They were in her cruiser, driving back to HQ to give their report on the small incident. A student had been increasing the stress-levels. Thankfully, he was in therapy now.

Did he care too much about her? He had always worried about clouding her psycho-pass. But nothing seemed to make it waver from its light blue hue, not even a memory scoop. Many would've been jealous of her safe position within society, but he knew that it had pained her many times. She had once asked,_ "Am I that cold hearted?_ She hated herself for not grieving enough, for her clear psycho-pass. Could people hate that in this society? She was a special case.

"Attention, due to a severe car accident, we ask that all vehicles avoid this route," an automated voice informed the passengers of the car.

"This is the only road unless we loop all the way around the prefecture!" Kougami exclaimed as they took the next exit.

"It's fine Kougami-san," she assured him. "I can submit the report from my place."

"Your place?" he asked. "But I'm not allowed out of MWPSB."

"We clearly can't make it back tonight," she reasoned as they approached an apartment complex, "and I can accompany you out of the complexes, so you won't get into any trouble."

"But I'm worried about you, Inspector," he snapped, running a frustrated hand through his hair. Did this woman have any idea of how much trouble she could get into with the MWPSB?

"I'll explain to chief myself. I don't mind taking responsibility," she replied as the car stopped in a parking lot.

"Fine," he sighed, knowing that he would lose the argument anyways. It was irresistible, getting to know the inspector beyond her work appearance. It would be interesting to see if he could figure out what kept her psycho-pass so clear. "But I'm just saying this kind and level of interaction between an Enforcer and Inspector is mostly taboo, and for good reason."

"Yes, but the other inspectors didn't have such a clear psycho pass," she countered. Trust her to use whatever was necessary to make sure that she could help others. Her altruism and stress tolerance was something not found in her generation. She seemed to be an old soul in this futuristic metropolis, a precious antique.

She gently placed her bag on the table when suddenly a large jellyfish like hologram appeared in front of the two. "Welcome home Akane!" it squealed, "Your heart rate and breathing are at an elevated level. I recommend taking a supplement to decrease the chance of your stress level from increasing!" Although the only thing he did was raise an eyebrow, inside he was pleased that she might also react to his presence. Was it true that this attraction was not at all one-sided?

"Sleep," she replied in a tired voice, causing her assistant holo to vanish. She turned around, and Kougami certainly didn't miss the faint pink that colored her otherwise creamy skin.

Leaning towards her, he asked in a rough voice, "What's making you so nervous, Inspector?" He noticed that her breath came in small, quiet gasps, and her cheeks reddened even more.

"N-nothing," she stuttered out, slowly swallowing. "I'm just a little stressed from the case," she breathed as he slowly stalked towards her. She started to back away, and was startled when she felt her back hit the wall.

"Is that so?" he chuckled as he leaned closer. "You didn't seem too nervous about your first case, so why now?"

"That's….that's because….because it was interesting….to me, yes, that a student…" she faded off nervously. Kougami smirked, knowing that at this point she was bullshitting her way through everything.

"Answer the question, Inspector."

"Please stop, Kougami!" she blurted, embarrassed.

"Yes Inspector," he sighed nonchalantly. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with this subject anytime soon.

"Anyways, you can take my b-"

"I'll take the couch," he firmly replied, raising an eyebrow in defiance as he lay down on the soft cushions.

"Fine," she huffed, glaring at him with pursed lips. "Bathroom's over that way. If you need me, I'll be in my room." Scowling, she left the living room.

_If only you knew how much I needed you, Inspector Akane Tsunemori. An unparalleled amount of selflessness lives inside of you, and even though I want you more than I could possibly imagine, I fear tainting that reservoir of kindness. So no, I will not leave this room, unless you say that you need me as well. _

Little did he know, she sat awake on her bed with cold tears running down her pale face.

But they were always Inspector and Enforcer, a pair that could never be accepted in their society. They could only hope to meet again in a different world.

Later that night, when she was fast asleep, he slipped into her room, careful not to wake her. He was damn sure that this was borderline obsessive. He observed that even when resting, she still carried around that aura of innocence that was rarely found in the MWPSB. He hoped with all his heart that she would never be forced to uncover a darker, hidden, personality within her. Most of newbies would eventually lose their innocence, but contrary to that she seemed to retain it.

In a gesture so tender, that he thought he was no longer capable of, he leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Inspector."


End file.
